vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
|-|Ultimis Nikolai= |-|Primis Timeline= Summary Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Russian soldier who fought in the Red Army, and is a playable main character in Zombies. In the Ultimis timeline, Nikolai Belinski's wife was killed during the German advance into the Soviet Union. In an effort to numb the pain, Nikolai increasingly turned to vodka. When drunk, he thought of imaginary wives that he had never had, and comments about them as if they were real, to hide the pain buried beneath his true self. He was captured by German Forces during the Battle of Stalingrad. Later on, he became a test subject in Group 935 experiments. Nikolai along with the other test subjects are reawakened by Richtofen. With no memory of who they are or who Richtofen is, Nikolai, along with Dempsey and Takeo, agree to help him. He unwittingly helps Richtofen complete his grand scheme of replacing Samantha Maxis as the Demonic Announcer in Moon. In the Origins timeline, he is a part of PRIMIS, an ancient hero who fought in the Great War against the Apothicons, creatures who destroys every dimension and timelines, after the Great War, he wants to save every dimension and timelines from the Apothicons and make a safe world of the Children. In Black Ops 4, he takes leadership of the group, replacing Richtofen, in order to break the cycle Dr. Monty has created once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with standard weapons, 9-B physically with various explosives and more powerful firearms. 9-A with the Ray Gun, Unknown with pack-a-punched and other wonder weapons. | At least 9-A Name: Nikolai Belinski, Nikki, Nick, The Red Menace, The Russian Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies Gender: Male Age: 55 in the original timeline, should be in his 20s in the Origins timeline Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon, no matter what time period it's from or how complex it is with incredible efficiency), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerates from being hit by zombies constantly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Keepers), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his powers via pack-a-punch and with various perks.) Resistance to Corruption (Unaffected by zombie bites), Biological Manipulation (Can breathe in spores in Zetsubou no Shima with only minor inconveniences, which is capable of mutating zombies into plant monsters called Thrashers), Poison Manipulation (Can breathe in Nova 6 gas and survive, which is capable of killing anyone who breathes the gas in 6 seconds), Fire Manipulation (Can tank flamethrower attacks from the Panzersoldat and the Dragons in Gorod Krovi), and Electricity Manipulation (Can tank electrical shocks from various sources including the Avogadro) |-|Pack-a-Punch= Statistics Amplification (Drastically increases the power and sometimes alters the abilities of various firearms and wonder weapons), Electricity Manipulation (Via Dead-Wire/Kill-o-Watt), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Wall), Fire Manipulation (Via Blast Furnace/Fire Bomb), Mind Manipulation (Via Turned/Brain Rot), Ice Manipulation (Via Cryofreeze), Summoning (Via Fireworks) |-|Wonder Weapons= Energy Manipulation (Via the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, Ray Gun Mark II-X, Y, and Z. All Ray Guns fire energy projectiles), Electricity Manipulation (Via Wunderwaffe DG-2, Dual-Wield Zap Guns, Staff of Lightning, Ragnarok DG-4, and Ray Gun Mark II-V. The Wunderwaffe, Zap Guns, and Staff of Lightning shoot projectiles of electricity, while the Ragnarok produces electricity and the Mark II-V fires a beam of electricty), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Ragnarok DG-4), Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenades, Monkey Bombs, Matryoshka Dolls, G-Strike, and Wrath of the Ancients), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Gun and Staff of Wind. Both can fire powerful gusts of wind), Ice Manipulation (Via Winter's Howl and Staff of Ice. Both are able to fire blasts of ice), Fire Manipulation (Via Staff of Fire, and Gauntlet of Siegfried. The Staff can shoot blasts of fire while the Gauntlet of Siegfried utilizes a dragon for a flamethrower), Black Hole Creation (Via Gersch Device, Apothicon Servant, and the GKZ-45 Mk3. All are capable of creating black holes), Age Manipulation and Size Manipulation (Via the 31-79 JGb215. It reverts enemies into infant versions of themselves. It's also capable of shrinking objects), Radiation Manipulation (Via the Wave Gun), Mind Manipulation and Telekinesis (Via the Skull of Nan Sapwe. It is capable of hypnotizing and crushing enemies in mid-air), Summoning (Via the Quantum Entanglement Device, L'il Arnie, Gauntlet of Siegfried, Dragon Strike, and the Void Bow. The Q.E.D can summon random guns that fire in all directions. The L'il Arnie summons a tentacled monster that attracts and kills enemies. The Gauntlet of Siegfried can summon a baby Dragon that assists players. The Dragon Strike summons a Dragon to rain fire. The Void Bow opens a portal and summons skulls that will seek out and consume enemies), Acid Manipulation (Via the Acid Gat. Shoots a volley of acid projectiles that explode), Magma Manipulation (Via the Magmagat. Shoots a ball of magma in the ground), Homing Attack (Via Hell's Retriever. It will chase after enemies and will always return to the user), Healing (With Sehkmet's Vigor. Can revive downed teammates), Plant Manipulation (Via the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, fires an AOE blast that causes rapid plant growth in enemies), Transformation (Via Spider-Bait, can transform into a spider), Limited Weather Manipulation (Via the Storm Bow, and upgraded versions of the Staff of Wind and Ice. The storm bow produces a mini thunderstorm while the Staff of Wind and Ice produces a tornado and blizzard respectively), Earth Manipulation (Via the Fire Bow, generates volcanoes that trap and incinerates enemies), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via the Wolf Bow, sends a ghost wolf that attacks and disintegrates enemies) |-|Perk-a-Colas= Statistics Amplification (With Juggernog, increases durability. With Double-Tap, increases fire rate and doubles damage of all bullet-based weapons. With Speed Cola, dramatically improves reload speed. With Ethereal Razor, dramatically increases melee damage. With Stamin-Up, dramatically increases stamina. Electricity Manipulation (With Electric Cherry, reloading will automatically produce an electric burst to protect players while reloading), Thread Manipulation (With Widow's Wine, unleashes spider-webs that ensnare the attacker), Regeneration (With Quick Revive, increases regeneration rate), Berserk Mode (With Dying Wish, upon health reaching 0, players enter a state where they are invulnerable to damage and gain unfathomably increased melee damage), Enhanced Senses (Death Perception allows players to see zombies through walls and blindspots), Explosion Manipulation and Resistance to it (With PhD Flopper, renders players immune to explosion and fall damage and can also produce an explosion by jumping from a sufficient height), Ice Manipulation (With Winter's Wail, unleashes a burst of ice whenever hit) |-|Gobblegums= Transformation (Via In Plain Sight, players can turn into zombies), Statistics Amplification (Via Sword Flay, players gain a 6x increase in melee damage), Teleportation (Via Anywhere But Here!, players can teleport to a random location), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Via Danger Closest, negates explosive damage toward a player), Statistics Reduction (Via summoning Insta-Kill. Insta-Kills are stated to set all enemy health to 1), Fire Manipulation (Via Burned Out, releases a fire explosion whenever the player is hit), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pop Shocks, releases an electrical burst whenever the player is hit), Explosion Manipulation (Via Slaughter Slide, can send 2 explosive orbs via sliding), Death Manipulation (Via summoning Nukes and with Mind Blown. Nukes kill all enemies in the general location and Mind Blown instantly gibs the heads of all enemies in sight upon activation), Paralysis Inducement (Via Fear in Headlights, all enemies will freeze in place as long as their in eyesight), Time Stop (Via Killing Time. Stops time for 20 seconds, and any damage dealt to enemies during stopped time will mark them for death, and will be killed immediately upon time resuming progression), Statistics Amplification (Via Ephemeral Enhancement, can instantly Pack-a-Punch the current gun they're holding), Summoning (Via Fatal Contraption, summons a minigun) |-|Manticore= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Via harpoons), Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can deploy Raps that seek out targets and explode), Has a minigun, and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can fight Dragons and is visibly unharmed by their fire.) |-|Other equipment= Resistance to Reality Warping and Acausality (Type 1) with Blood Vials, Hellfire Manipulation with Wraith Fire (Produces blue flames that harm only the undead), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With the One Inch Punch, Nikolai can send Zombies flying into the distance), Acid Manipulation with Acid Grenade, Explosion Manipulation (via Grenades, Claymores, and Matryoshka Dolls), Fire Manipulation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation with the Guard of Fafnir (The Guard of Fafnir can fire blasts of dragon fire and negates fire damage to a player), Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation with Hellfire (It is a flamethrower that is also capable of releasing air blasts powerful enough to kill zombies and create fire tornadso), Soul Manipulation and Enhanced Senses with Spectral Shield (The Spectral Shield can suck out souls and users can see ghosts and other invisible objects by looking through the shield), Cosmic Awareness (Via the Kronorium. Grants access to information about the Multiverse, dimensions, histories of artifacts, creatures, etc.) Attack Potency: Street level with varying firearms, Wall level physically (Is able to use the Annihilator without any effort. The Annihilator is described to be so powerful that firing it would break the arm of any non-augmented soldier. Can send zombies flying with a one inch punch, comparable to Tank Dempsey who crushed a skull in Origin), various explosives, and more powerful firearms. Small Building level with the Ray Gun (In the main campaign, a world nearly devoid of element 115, the Ray Gun was capable of destroying tanks in one shot.), Unknown with pack a punched and other wonder weapons. As part of the Primis group, he has fought against a Manticore and the Gorod Krovi Dragon.), can bypass durability with certain weapons. | At least Small Building level (Fights in a highly advanced mech suit that assists in killing the Dragon.) Speed: Peak Human (Can run away from hordes of zombies, even Hellhounds, and much faster-running zombies.) Supersonic attack speed with most weapons.) | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry multiple firearms, a zombie shield, and much more without tiring.) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (On par with Tank Dempsey, who managed to kill a fresh zombie in origins by smashing its skull.) | Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can endure hits that generally kill average soldiers with ease; fought against the templar zombies, which are weaker zombies due to years of decay, yet strong enough to casually tear off a man's head.) Higher with Juggernog (Can take up to 5 hits from zombies, who can casually decapitate soldiers.) | Small Building level (Can fight with and take attacks from Dragons. Can take heavy gunfire from the Primis crew in the mech suit.) Stamina: Peak Human normally, much higher with Stamin-Up. | Unknown. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with various firearms and weapons. | Extended melee range, up to a kilometer with turret and electric harpoons. Standard Equipment: Hellfire, List of weapons (excluding WWII and Infinite Warfare), Gobblegums, the Kronorium, Blood Vials | Manticore Mech-Suit Intelligence: Below Average as Ultimis Nikolai. Due to constant drinking, he is generally portrayed as unintelligent, crude, and vulgar. He cares only about vodka, and will go on nonsensical rants about irrelevant topics occasionally. He does possess keen survival instincts however, and it is suggested that without his drinking he is actually quite intelligent. Gifted as Primis Nikolai. Due to not being an alcoholic, he is far more intelligent. Nikolai is able to build complex contraptions just by looking at the blueprints such as the shield, a functional gas mask, the Ragnarok DG-4, the KT-4, and can follow complex instructions from the likes of Dr. Gersch and S.O.P.H.I.A. Nikolai is a highly skilled soldier with years of experience on the battlefield. He is also a capable leader, being on par with Richtofen after he relinquishes command to Nikolai in Black Ops 4, and successfully broke the cycle with the help of Ultimis and Victis. Weaknesses: Ultimis Nikolai is an extreme alcoholic. None notable for Primis Nikolai. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire:' A custom-built flamethrower owned by Nikolai, assembled with Russian know-how from the scraps of war and interdimensional combat. *'Blast Vent:' Releases a burst of pressurized air. *'Infernal Tempest:' Summons a raging whirlwind of intense, raging flames. *'Blood Vials:' The Vials contain the blood from the Mob of the Dead crew, which grants Nikolai protection from temporal paradoxes and Reality Warping powers. *'Fire Breath:' A stream of flamethrower like flames flow out of his breath whilst having a lighter near his mouth *'Pack-A-Punched Abilities:' Not exactly an ability, but a variety of miscellaneous ones stemming from pack a punch, these include: **'Blast Furnace:' Makes the enemy burst into flames and can spread to other enemies. **'Fireworks:' Basically makes the bullet into a firework projectile which lasts for a while, shooting random streaks of flaming projectiles. **'Turned:' Basically, the Turned ability mind controls the target, generally the target kills surrounding enemies. **'Dead Wire:' Much like the Wunderwaffe, it causes a chain of electricity which spreads throughout the enemies. **'Thunderwall:' Basically the shot becomes a Thundergun blast instead. Key: By himself | With Manticore Gallery Origins_Nikolai_Bio_BO3.jpg|Nikolai's Bio in Black Ops 3 Nikolai_Belinski_Yoji_Shinkawa_Poster_BO3.jpg|Poster by Yoji Shinkawa Nikolai_Portrait_BOIII.png|Ultimis Nikolai's portrait in Kino der Toten WWII_Nikolai_Manticore_BO3.png|Manticore Mech suit Hellfire_menu_icon_BO4.png|Hellfire Flamethrower Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:Knife Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Gravity Users Category:Activision